pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 7 - Oggy Arrested/Olivia Confronts Dr. Robotnik
Cast *Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Princess Jasmine - Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Razoul and His Guards - The Six Gumgang (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Rajah - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) Transcript *Oggy: We're almost there. (climbs up to the top with Olivia and Kimba following) *Kimba: Almost there. *Olivia: Okay, we're almost there. There! (she, Oggy, and Kimba make it up to the top) I'd like you to thank me for stopping that man. *Oggy: Well, you're welcome. (winks) So, uh, this is the first time you're in this market place, right? (swings onto a rope with Kimba hanging on) *Olivia: Is it that obvious? *Oggy: Well, you do kinda stand out. Well, you know how dangerous Agrabah can be, right? (Olivia swings across on another rope) What?! How did you do that? *Olivia: I learned that from the jungle people. And well, yes, I'm a fast learner. *Kimba: Me too. *Oggy: Well, come on. This way. *Olivia: Here we go. *Oggy: This is where I live. A farm. I live with my jungle buddy, Kimba. *Olivia: That's very sweet and cool. *Oggy: I believe it's not that much... (opens the curtains to show the great view of Agrabah) It has a great view. Now, that palace, which is over there, looks pretty, right? *Olivia: Yes, very pretty. It's wonderful. *Oggy: I still wonder what it would be like to live there... and have servants... vallies... *Olivia: Yes, sure. People would tell you where to go and how to dress. *Kimba: Correct. *Oggy: It's better than here. You're only scrapping in for foods and dunk in the guards. *Olivia: You're not free to make your own choices? *Oggy: Sometimes you feel... *Olivia: That you're just... *Oggy and Olivia: (both) Trapped. (both look depressed) *Oggy: Now, my lady. Where are you from? *Olivia: It doesn't matter. I just went out for a walk and I left without anyone knowing. *Oggy: Really? How good. *Kimba: I agree with Oggy! *Olivia: My father's forcing me to get married. *Oggy: That's awful. *Kimba: Yes, very awful indeed. *Oggy: Kimba, what do you think you're doing? *Olivia: What? *Oggy: Kimba says that it's not fair. *Kimba: It's just so not fair. *Olivia: Did he really say that? *Oggy: Yes, of course. *Olivia: And does Kimba have anything that he'll say? *Oggy: Well, he says that he wishes there was something good that I could do to help. *Kimba: Yeah. *Olivia: Then tell him that he is very sweet. *Oggy: (looks pleased, then takes out a diamond ring in a box, and hides it again) You know? Now that we're alone, there's something I am willing to ask you. *Olivia: Yes? What is it? *Oggy: Well, it's like this... Girl... I would be most honored... if... *Runt: (covers Oggy and Oggy's eyes with his hands) Guess who? *Oggy: Let me guess. I believe we're caught. *Olivia: Caught? Just speak for yourself, boy. (flees Runt, who kidnaps and takes Oggy to the prison cell) This princess is out of town. *Runt: (laughs evilly) Are you surprised to see us, market thief? *Oggy: Not really. I'm only a detective, just with shoes, a coat, and a hat? *Goof: Bwahahaha! That will do for starters! (snatches Oggy's hat off his head) *Lunk: Hahahahaha! And this will do for another! (snatches Oggy's coat off the little boy, leaving Kimba to flee) *Wilbur: And we shall take you to jail for your punishment. (snatches the boots off Oggy's feet as the whole gang take Oggy to Jail) *(Meanwhile, back at the palace) *Narrator: As the pursuers took Matt to prison, Olivia finally arrived home and met Dr. Robotnik. *Dr. Robotnik: How may I be honored to meet you, Olivia? *Olivia: You will flip if I tell you this. Runt, Dixie, Lunk, Wilbur, and Goof, who are a bandits in The Six Gumgang, have just captured a lonely boy in the market place. And since he didn't kidnapped me, I ran away to join him. *Dr. Robotnik: Oh, that's a shame. I might have known. But hey, that hero has now gone to prison and will stay in there until he is allowed to come out. *Olivia: What? No. No. That isn't true. It's impossible. *Dr. Robotnik: Search your feelings. You know that it is true. So get over it. *Olivia: Okay. Fine. I will. (walks sadly away outside to meet Thomas O'Malley, who happily greets her home) *Thomas O'Malley: How was your trip out? And why are you upset? *Olivia: This is all my fault, Thomas. And I still don't even know his name. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs